Letters
by TwilightWriterxoxo
Summary: A sequel to Notes. The story left off from Bella’s funeral in the Epilogue. Was that the end or was it just a teaser? Read on to find out. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Grave's Sweetest Corpse

Letters

Summary: A sequel to Notes. The story left off from Bella's funeral in the Epilogue. Was that the end or was it just a teaser? Read on to find out. Rated T just to be safe.

Preface

I glanced around the dusty old room moaning in agony, trying to sit up in the silver, cold table I was lying down on. I tried to get up and silver cuffs pulled me back down. I struggled against the extra tight grip but found myself not caring anymore.

"Just kill me already." I moaned in pain. I heard a dark chuckle and cried, writhing in it's grip.

"The nightmares almost over." A voice said coldly. I sighed of relief and relaxed.

"Almost." He shouted and I screamed.

Chapter 1: The Grave's Sweetest Corpse

"So you've awaken." A voice called. I opened my eyes and glanced up to see a pale face flashing me a sickeningly sweet smile.

"So you're the one we've been waiting for, huh? You don't seem that special." The dark voice chuckled. I gulped nervously and felt the heavy weight of chains on my wrists and ankles. Was I human?

"Don't worry, darling. You're a vampire still." He chuckled drinking a sip of human blood disguised as a cocktail drink. The cold black room was eerie, with it's small cob webs in the corner's threatening to drift away with the eerie chill that crept through the creaks and crevices of the small, dark room.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, darling." He chuckled darkly taking another sip of his bloody cocktail drink. I struggled in the grasp of chains that weighed down my whole body.

"I'm Mathias." He chuckled darkly and held out his hand.

"Oh that's right. You can't shake hands because your chained up!" He shouted and chuckled darkly once more.

"Where am I!" I growled with more fierceness.

"Your lucky I found you! You could be dead, writhing in pain for all I care God Damn it!" He shouted at me slamming his drink on the small oak table a few feet away.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He grinned evilly, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay. Unchain me so I can kick your ass." I hissed.

"Oh yeah?" he shouted taking a swig of blood and unchaining me. I looked down and realized I had some red and black dress on. Actually, it wasn't red and black. I was wearing a red tight fitted dress accompanied by a black shawl that hung over my shoulders gracefully. I noticed he looked oddly familiar. Mathias? Wasn't his name Thomas.

"You changed me." I stated.

"What a nice body you have, darling." He smiled taking another sip of his drink and he clapped his hands.

"Your Thomas!" I shouted.

"No, I made you think I was. I'm Mathias, darling." _That son of a bitch!_

"Bring it on." He stated like he read my mind.

"Let's go then." I muttered cracking my own knuckles and cracking my neck.

"Oh, darling that sounds like it hurt." He chuckled darkly again and crouched.

"Bring it on." I flashed my teeth and hissed. I pounced on him and locked my legs around his waist and found a lighter in the corner of the dark room. I pulled it up to his neck and hissed at him.

"Where am I?" I spat.

"I don't know darling, let's shag and I'll do the talking." He smiled and chuckled again. What a psycho maniac.

"Where am I!!" I shouted and lit the flame so it just missed his chin. He gulped, now nervous. He knew I wasn't playing games.

"I don't do games." I hissed and waited for his answer.

"Were in Europe. United Kingdom, England." He mumbled and I stood up.

"Come on darling, I know you still want to play a few games." He chuckled and drank a huge gulp of blood from his drink.

"I don't do games." I repeated and lit the lighter and through it at him.

"See you later." I mumbled and walked into the halls. It was some kind of warehouse. It was abandoned. And about to burst into flames. I quickly teleported into the front of the building and watched it burst into flames. I chuckled and kept walking, and mumbled, "Told you I don't do games."

-

-

As I walked through the little stone streets I realized my appearance had changed on it's own. My hair was still raven black, with that dash of purple/blue and my small dress was nice but I decided to add a small black coat. I inhaled the fresh, crisp air and realized it was winter. I wanted to know more about what happened. I remembered everything except for how I got into that small, dark room. I jumped off that cliff. The only reason I did it was because life was way to hard lately. I walked farther down the stone road which had tiny pebbles on the sides of it. I glanced to the side and heard a sob in the distance. I looked to my right and saw a cemetery. Hmmm, maybe I should go see what happened? I did and quietly walked through the tiny graveyard. It actually wasn't that tiny, but smaller than most graveyards. About half an acre. I finally found the sobbing girl who looked about eighteen from behind, but you never know. I tapped her on the shoulder lightly and saw I was right, she probably was eighteen.

"Bella!" she shouted and through her arms around me. Her bright orange hair waved around in the wind as she hugged me.

"Azalia?" I whispered blinking my eyes repeatedly, this moment being to surreal.

"Bella. Your lips are blue…and your…dead." She whispered blinking her own eyes. I noted at this moment unnecessary fog was flowing up to my ankles. How cliché. Death, a graveyard, and fog. That's actually really cliché.

"Were all dead." I whispered under my breath.

"No I mean, you look _really_ dead." She murmured.

"Your lips are icy blue and your skin is so pale it looks like you haven't eaten in a hundred years!" she exclaimed.

"Hey that's sort of true." I joked. She frowned and I sighed.

"I just remember I died or the machine said I died and then I woke up in a small dark room." I mumbled.

"Do you remember the Cullen's?" she asked as we sat down on a small bench in part of the Cemetery.

"Yes." I whispered picturing Alice's face happy and giggling.

"What about Edward?" she whispered, probably afraid of my reaction. I looked at her a bit to harsh and whispered dramatically.

"I'll always remember Edward." I whispered. She nodded in agreement and we kept talking while sitting on the cold, bench made from wood.

"I know you will." She sighed quietly.

"So you did come back from the ocean, right?" I asked her curiously. She nodded with a grin plastered on her pale face.

"Alice told me you always thought I lived and you were right." She chuckled. I nodded and rubbed my hands together, trying to get some source of heat but failing miserably. I then remembered my necklace and ring. I looked at my finger to find it bare, the same with my neck.

"Azalia. Where is my jewelry?" I whispered. Does she know what I'm talking about?

"Here's the thing, okay Bella you died." She whispered.

"What?" I whispered, devastated.

"You died. At least according to the machine. And you are dead, you look way worst then most vampires. I think you just need a little blood and you'll be fine but Alice gave Edward all your jewelry in memory of you because we really thought you died." She whispered. I glanced at the Grave Stone in front of me and gasped.

_Here lies Isabella Marie Volturi Cullen Swan, The Grave's Sweetest Corpse_

I gave hugged her and started to sob.

"Bella, you're the Grave's Sweetest Corpse." She chuckled and I tried to smile but it came out like a lopsided frown.

**A/AN: the first chapter of the sequel is up!! I just finished the third chapter and you should expect chapter updates on Sunday afternoons, for people in California it'll most likely be a few hours before or wat ever, anyways this story is probably going to be more indie then the last and I'm sure it'll keep you entertained! THANKS AND HAPPY READING! ******


	2. Winter Chills

Chapter 2: Winter Chills

The flight(s) here had been great and I finally reached Forks.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered as I recognized the familiar fresh air smell of Forks. I got into the black limousine that Carlisle and Esme had sent for me and gasped as the air flew into my nostrils. I stuck my head out of the car and smiled. I think this is a very first time Forks has seen a limousine. Carlisle and Esme had decided we'd move here again and say that we got over her death and I'd just change my appearance. It pulled into our house and I smiled.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled kissing Jonathon's cheek a little to flirty and walked into the house. I had my Gucci bag over shoulder, with my chanel glasses.

"Bella!!" Alice shouted and just about killed me.

"Ohmigod!Ohmigod! Your alive!!" She shouted. I nodded and brushed off my dress. It was purple and part of the sleeves were cut off but there were still sleeves.

Carlisle looked like he was about to cry and Esme just had a passionate look of hope in her eyes. I quickly made sure my hair was raven black and my eyes were dark, dark, dark black. Back when I was in Forks I had brown hair and pretty brown hair. Now I looked emo.

"Thank you so much for sacrificing all of this for me." I whispered and pulled them all into a hug.

I pulled Emmet into a hug as well as Rosalie.

"I love you guys." I whispered. Emmet was sobbing now.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered. I nodded and Alice jumped me again. I hugged Jasper then and he murmured into my shoulder.

"It's so great to have you back." He whispered. I smiled and had to blink back the tears.

"Let's get you unpacked!" Alice and Rosalie smiled. I nodded and we walked up to my room. It was exactly the same except there were no clothes or anything.

"Hey Alice." I said while she started pulling out shirts and skirts.

"Hmmm?" she smiled up at me.

"Could you get Edward to give me my jewelry back?" I whispered looking up at her. Her eyes went downcast and she whispered.

"I could try." I could already tell she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry Alice, It's just there very important to me." I smiled up at her and she nodded. We started putting away all the clothes at vampire speed then and I got into a teal ruffled skirt and a black long sleeved sweater.

"Family Meeting." Carlisle announced as I walked down the stairs.

"Okay." I mumbled and we all sat down at the large table.

"Alright as we all know Bella is alive and well. How can this be, you ask?" he smiled and a power point came up on the wall from a projector.

"Her heart did stop beating, but she just turned back into a vampire. Mathias, the vampire you killed took your body for Aro's spirit. He possessed him." Carlisle explained with a frown.

"I killed Aro! Once and for all!" I shouted slamming my fist against the table.

"Apparently he found a loot whole." Carlisle whispered shaking his head.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Here you go, Bella." Carlisle smiled as he passed out files to all of us. They all had a picture of us in them, plus a small summary of who we were. Everybody was the same. But me.

"Okay Bella. We just adopted you this past fall. You've just arrived now and your parents died. Your mother had breast cancer and your father got in a car accident. No family members were left so your mothers good friend put you up for adoption. Your hair is raven black, your eyes are dark, dark, dark, black and your snowy pale. Your eyes and hair put up a real contrast to your skin as well. And remember, your posing as Alice's long, lost sister." He smiled and handed me back my file.

"Nice. What's my name?" I asked curiously.

"Elizabeth Cullen." he smiled brightly.

"Elizabeth Cullen, how nice of a name." I smiled at the thought to. That was Edward's mother's name.

"School starts in two days!!" Alice exclaimed. That's right, today was Saturday.

"Well it does for you." She added. I nodded and chuckled.

"Let's go upstairs." She smiled and Carlisle just smiled and murmured quietly, "Meeting Adjourned."

"Okay let's pick out your outfit…hmmmm." She whispered stroking her chin.

"I know! Let's go to the mall tomorrow." She smiled and took me by the arm.

"Okay." I mumbled.

-

-

"Bella we got welcome home presents for you!!" Alice shouted. I smiled and ran downstairs with Alice.

"Me first!!" Emmet shouted. I nodded and he threw a box to me. I laughed and tore at all the wrapping paper.

"A journal!" I beamed at him.

"I knew you wanted one." I held it to my chest and smiled.

"We'll go next." Carlisle and Esme handed me a beautiful box gingerly. I pulled off the top and saw a gorgeous white dress, it was off white with a layer of lace and sparkles.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered feeling the embroidery.

"Do you know this belonged to?" she smiled. I shook my head.

"It was your mother's wedding dress. She asked us to trim it a little and give it to you." She smiled warmly at me.

"How'd she contact you?" I asked curiously.

"Alice has her ways." She smiled and I remembered Amber, Amethyst and Ruby. How couldn't I? She winked at me and I hugged the gorgeous dress to my chest.

"I can't wear it thought, it doesn't go with my hair at all." I smiled sadly and put it back into the gorgeous golden box.

"How about Jasper and I next." Rosalie raised her hand. Alice looked like she was about to pee her pants of anticipation. Rosalie had two boxes on her lap while Jasper had one. Rosalie gave me the smallest box and I found a beautiful pair of gloves.

"Rosalie! Their gorgeous." I whispered.

"The 2nd present was from Edward." Rosalie whispered slowly.

"He doesn't know you're here, but he wanted this to be put around you when you were put in the casket." Rosalie handed me a small ring, an engagement ring around a tiny chain.

"He said it was his Grandfather's to Grandmother and that his Grandfather wanted him to give it to someone special." She smiled sadly. I nodded and put it on, my eyes welling up. Jasper handed me another tiny box and I tore off the wrapping paper which had little soldiers on it.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it… but." He smiled as I opened the box to find a book. A book I've been wanting forever!

"Uglies by Scott Westerfeld! Thank you Jasper!!" I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"It's a great book." He smiled and I nodded when Alice basically threw her gifts at my head.

"Alice, breath." I smiled and she nodded with a huge grin.

There were two small silver boxes, one an inch larger then the other. I opened the smallest one and found my mother's ring.

"Oh my gosh Alice!! You got it back!!" I shouted and through my arms around her.

"Open the other one." She encouraged. I did and found my mother's necklace.

"ALICE YOU GOT THEM BOTH BACK!!!!" I shouted and jumped her.

"Edward said he understood and everything." She smiled and I held them and they tingled under my touch. I put them on and beamed at them all.

"Thank you so much for the gifts! You really didn't have to, but you did and I appreciate it." I said softly and pulled them all into a hug.

"Who wants to go hunting?" Alice smiled. Jasper and I nodded so we all went hunting.

-

-

We got back and Alice went onto you tube.

"You've got to watch this!!" she shouted.

"What is it?" I mumbled.

"It's this video!! Oh my gosh! Ha!" she shouted.

"World's Greatest Freak out #1 (Original)?" Emmet said out loud. The kid started sticking a remote up his but.

"Haha!" Rosalie started to laugh. I sighed and went back upstairs. This was going to be a long week.

-

-

"Let's go to Victoria Secret!!" She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. We were out shopping for back to school clothes.

"Alice. No." I whispered.

"Come on! You need good support for your first day." She smiled. I mumbled a "fine" and she squealed of delight.

"This red silk and black would go great with the outfit your wearing.." she smiled

"Which is?" I asked curiously.

"A pair of purple skinny jeans, and a spaghetti strap black tank top and then we'll add a pink and black neon checkered scarf, plus a Aeropostale hoodie. You'll look awesome!" She smiled as she paid for my bra and panties. I growled at her softly before she dragged me to Aeropostale.

"Ugghh!" I growled as she threw a bikini at me.

"It's winter Alice, where'd you even find this?" I hissed.

"In the back." She chuckled.

"You look like a Victoria's Secret model, the curve's are gorgeous and oh I wish I had your body!" She whispered quietly.

"No you don't." I growled back. I got hit on all the time, and it was beyond annoying. As we exited I saw Lauren and Tyler Crowley.

"Hi! Alice, whose this?" Tyler said raising an eyebrow.

"This is my sister, Elizabeth – we call her Liz, Liza or Lizzie."

"Cool." Tyler smiled and Lauren actually looked like she liked me.

"Hi. I'm Lauren." She beamed.

"Nice to meet you, Alice and I are half sisters and were separated when we were littlies." I smiled glancing at Alice.

"I see the resemblance – your hair." Tyler noted.

"Yeah. Most people say our hair is alike." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you, Elizabeth. See you tomorrow, at school." Lauren smiled walking away with Tyler in tow.

"Lauren likes you! Like you guys could be best friends." Alice chuckled and I groaned as we exited the shopping mall. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, I'd get to see Edward. Even if he didn't know me, I knew him.

**A/AN: I'm sorry for not updating in like forever, oh and cross your fingers! I HAVE A VOLLEYBALL GAME ON FRIDAY!!! I want to win this game, so please cheer us on. (I cannot give any information about my school, game, or team blahhity blah blah) Just because I'm not sure if your stalkers or anything. lol ******** HAPPY READING!**


	3. Seniors! READ THE AUTH NOTE!

**A/AN: I'm extremely sorry for not updating since God knows when. I was so busy with school and everything and, I honestly (to all of us who are still in school) think we were all busy. So, Here's 'Seniors' chapter 3. I'm trying to start writing Letters again, its hard though. I'm going through immense writer's block, apart from schoolwork was one of the main reasons I couldn't write anymore. I saw New Moon and it's great! Chris Wietz is my idol and I loved when he said "Never trust a vampire, trust me." and then when they were voting he was like, "I don't think this is a very –…" and Bella was like, "SHUT UP!" haha Thanks a million! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3: Seniors

"Were Seniors today!!" Alice smiled. Rosalie and Emmet weren't going because they were supposed to be in College now so it was just Jasper, Alice and I.

"Let's go!" Alice chirped as she put my outfit from yesterday on. Purple skinny jeans, black spaghetti strap tank, purple/black stilettos, and a neon pink aero hoodie. Alice was going to get me a scarf, but she said it didn't go as good as she thought it would. I slung my Jansport backpack around my shoulder and pulled out in my new car. I had the exact same Lamborghini Diablo except it was silver now. Alice rode with me today, as well as Jasper as we pulled into the school.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered. He was talking to some guys in a black hoodie. A girl winked at him and he smiled back a little and ran inside the building. Two girls were sitting on a bench gossiping as well.

"I heard the new girl that the Cullen's adopted is a replacement!" One girl gossiped.

"Yeah! I know, they like killed Isabella Cullen and now they adopted Elizabeth or something, Tyler and Lauren met her! They said she's beyond beautiful." The gossiped more. I slammed the car door shut and walked in with Alice and Jasper.

"Remember, poise and composure." Alice whispered into my ear. I nodded and we all walked in.

"See you in homeroom." Alice smiled sadly as I went to the office. Déjà vu.

"Hi! Dear, you must be the new Cullen." she smiled going through files.

"Your half sister, Alice Cullen is delighted to have you here." Mrs. Cope smiled at me and gave me a slip.

"Have every teacher," She started.

"sign this and at the end of the day give it to me." I finished for her and took the slip walking to homeroom. Mrs. Moore was my homeroom teacher this year, as well as my artistic life teacher. I wasn't even sure what that was. I slipped in the class and saw Edward had this class to. The room was dead silent as I strolled gracefully to Mrs. Moore's desk.

"Hi. You must be Isabella Cullen." She beamed at me. Oh shit.

"Oops, that was the paper from last year." She chuckled and pulled out another paper.

"Elizabeth Cullen." she smiled looking up at me.

"That's right. I prefer to be called Lizzie though." I smiled up at her.

"Wonderful! Settle down, class. Miss Cullen would like to say a few things about herself.

"I'm Elizabeth Cullen. I'm Alice's half sister, different moms. Anyways, my favorite books are the classics, Hamlet, Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet and I enjoy all kinds of music. Especially classical and heavy metal." I smiled and sat down.

"Interesting." Mrs. Moore finally said after I sat down. I sat next to Lauren and Alice. Edward sat behind us.

I wonder where she got that lip gloss, it's really pretty. – Lauren

I smiled and pulled out my small Vera Bradley make up case.

"Have you ever heard of this brand? It's called candy lips." I smiled.

"Oh! It's beautiful. Is that what your wearing?" she asked curiously. I nodded and she requested to borrow it.

"Oh yeah, knock yourself out. It's getting old anyways." I smiled and she took it graciously.

"Okay class, this past weekend you had a report to do. On your favorite artist. Edward, go first." She smiled and I quickly paid attention.

"I did my report on Vangoh." His voice held no emotion or expression.

"Vangoh became very depressed and sad with his life. I did my report on him because I feel the same way. I rather die then live this life anymore than I have to." He muttered and sat down. My heart ached at his sadness. I hope I didn't do this to him.

"Miss Cullen, your excused of your report. Alice Cullen, next." She smiled.

"I did my report on Leonardo De Vinci." She smiled.

-

-

"Welcome class! Settle down." Mr. Kiff smiled at us as we hurried to seats.

"Miss Cullen, Elizabeth Cullen is new in our class. Come up and say a few things." He motioned for the board.

"I'm Elizabeth Cullen, call me Lizzie, Liz or Liza. I'm from Minnesota originally and Alice Cullen is my half sister." I smiled and sat down quickly.

-

-

"Jolly Good Show!" Alice smiled trying to do an English accent.

"Alice." I muttered smacking my forehead. It was free period, right before lunch and we were sitting in the hallway underneath are lockers. Alice paid the office fifty bucks so I could get a locker right next to hers. The bell rang and we stood up. Alice told me her and Jasper always sat with Edward, and then this girl Mallory. I had Edward's photo in my locker, it was of me and him. I was on a piggy back and he was rolling his eyes.

"Hey." I heard him whisper. It must've been to a girl or something.

"Wait. Is that me?" he whispered again.

"What? Is he looking in a mirror or something?" I whispered as I turned around to see him next to Alice, pointing at the picture in my locker.

"What?" I whispered.

"That's me! With her." He whispered.

"That's my cousin. Bella Swan. Were related." I murmured.

"Oh." He whispered.

"Wait!" he muttered and pulled Alice aside.

"She's a vampire too, right?" he asked her. Alice nodded and then he asked another question.

"Are they really related?" Alice nodded again and he gasped.

"Yeah. They don't really look alike, but they have the same facial features." She smiled and glanced at me as a tear rolled down my cheek. He wasn't mine anymore.

"How is she crying?"

"Their cousins. Elizabeth's powers is every power. They were both the head of Volturi. Bella never told you because Elizabeth was in hiding from the world." Alice murmured. I walked over and smiled.

"Let's go to lunch." I whispered shakily and we both walked to lunch.

"Hey. Ah, are you okay?" Edward murmured while Alice and I sat down at the lunch table.

"I'm fine. It's just, I miss my cousin and my boyfriend died." I whispered. What a lie. In a way he did though, Edward wasn't Edward anymore. I slowly got up to get lunch and out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl that probably was Mallory pull Edward into a hug. Has he moved on? Alice would tell me, right. Right?

"What'll it be?" The lunch lady smiled.

"Um, one coffee, and a cinnabon." I murmured.

"Okay, here you go." She smiled and called out, "Next." I gave myself hunger and sat down next to Edward. Alice hurried to sit next to me on the other side while this Mallory girl settled to sit next to Jasper.

"Mallory, Edward, this is my sister and Bella's cousin – Elizabeth." Alice introduced me.

"I like to be called Liz, Lizzie or Liza though." I said softly.

"Why can't you just pick one nickname?" Mallory sneered.

"I don't know. My mother – she died from breast cancer – used to call me Lizzie and Liz but my father – who died in a car accident – called me Liza. I couldn't ever really let go of those names." I whispered quietly, my eyes downcast.

"Oh." She whispered. She was speechless.

Alice put her hand on mine, comfortingly and I mumbled something and Edward looked disgusted.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" Jasper asked, his voice full of authority.

"No. Nothing at all." He responded.

"Um Liz, Edward, come help me with something." Alice murmured and we both stood up. She took us to the vending machine and he stared at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Don't what me! You two need to get along. Edward, Bella had a cover story to. Stop acting disgusted. Liz's parents did die, and she's mourning over them. Cut her a break. Just because Bella died doesn't mean you need to make everybody else's life hell." Alice muttered and pulled me away. I shifted my head and saw him with his arms across his chest, eyes downcast.

"Alice, was that necessary?" I asked her as we sat down. I noticed he walked over rather slowly and sat down next to me.

"It was." She muttered.

"What'd you guys get anyway?" Mallory asked, amused.

"Umm… Nature Valley bar." I smiled pulling up a granola bar.

Jasper laughed out loud while I just smiled and put it down.

"Yeah. Okay." Mallory chuckled while I quickly connected Alice and I's minds.

Alice!! Are they a couple? – Bella

No, it's just like he's her sister. She's not but they've known each other since they were littlies. Mallory secretly likes him, but he just thinks of her as a sister/friend. He really likes you though, he has a crush on you he's just afraid of admitting he might've moved on from you when you were Bella. – Alice

Oh. I feel bad for him. – Bella

Will we ever tell him? – Bella

Not sure. – Alice

I sipped some coffee and Edward tried to start up a conversation.

"So Liz – if it's okay if I call you that – you said you were from Minnesota originally, right?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. I was. My parents name's were Clara and Theodore." I murmured before I had a chance to stop myself. His head snapped up and his eyes went wide.

"Any siblings?" he asked.

"Trent and Macy." I whispered sighing. Shoot!

"Minnesota though, not New Jersey?" he asked. Me as in Bella was from New Jersey. Elizabeth was from Minnesota.

"Yeah." I whispered and took a large bite of my cinnabon.

"Your favorite color?" he asked curious again.

"Um, I like purple, black, blue, red, pink, yellow, orange, green. Basically all colors." I smiled.

"Cool." Mallory said, putting herself in the conversation.

"Yeah." I agreed quietly and Edward looked up with something in his eyes. Perhaps admiration?

"What do you have next?" Alice asked curiously.

"Biology III with Mr. Varner." I murmured.

"Me too." Edward smiled.

I haven't seen him smile in forever – Mallory

Yes. He's starting to like me again.

"How's the paperwork going?" Jasper asked Edward. My head snapped up at that and Alice gave Jasper a why-in-the-hell-would-you-say-that look.

"Paperwork for what?" I asked curiously.

"The Army." Edward smiled. My curiosity instantly disappeared.

"What?!" I shouted standing up.

"I'm going into the army, is there a problem?" he asked with a cock of the eyebrow.

"All's I know is that my cousin would have killed you for this!" I shouted slamming the chair and running to my locker. I pulled out my biology book's and the bell rang. I hurried to biology and slammed into the chair.

"Hi Miss Cullen." Mr. Varner acknowledged me. I nodded and saw Edward walk in. God, he smelled good. I positioned myself so I was slightly slanted towards him more, but on edge.

"Hi Elizabeth." He tried to smile and sat down. He frowned quietly at being taken aback by the recent events.

"Hello." I coughed out. I batted my lashes at him and he got hypnotized. No hypnotizing humans! I shouted mentally. I quickly stopped and he snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, about what happened back there." I said quietly, looking up.

"It's okay. You were right though. She'd be furious." He whispered a small smile forming itself in the corner of his lips.

"Your right to. She wouldn't want you to go. You know how I have every power." I whispered. He nodded thoughtfully and I had to tell another lie. All the lies…

"I can see the dead as well. Robyn's task from the above was to make a true friend and end Mathias's life. Isabella Marie Volturi Cullen Swan did that for Robyn and she passed on." I smiled sadly and he nodded.

"Mathias?"

"Thomas. Whom she got raped by." I whispered quietly.

"Oh." He frowned. I nodded sadly and decided to pay attention in class for once.

-

-

I quietly walked home with my shoulder strap bag on shoulder. It was a messenger bag but I always referred to it as a book bag. Why do you ask, I was walking? Because Alice said I just had to!! Yup. That's right, I have no idea why I'm walking down…. Jefferson Rd., trying to get home. Do you? No. Thought so. A very familiar looking Volvo came speeding down the road, then stopped as abruptly as it came. I turned around to see who that could be then saw his face. His perfect features into a smirk and he slammed his door shut.

"May I ask why your walking home?" he asked leaning against his car.

"Nature, Alice, my car broke down sort of. Not really." I muttered.

"Nature?" he chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be running at 1,000 miles per hour right now?" he laughed.

"I guess so. I'm not your average vamp." I mumbled.

"Average vamp? You certainly aren't Elizabeth." He chuckled.

"Can I call you Liza?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. I don't care." I smiled and he put his hand on mine.

"Then Liza, you should probably get in the car. I'll drive you home since you just can't run since your no average vampire." He smiled and helped me in.

"You didn't have to you know, I was getting in touch with my inner nature." I smiled.

"Inner nature? While you got in touch with that did you happen to eat a few squirrels?" he chuckled at his humor and kept speeding down the road.

His speed slowed as he pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride again." I smiled as I slammed the door.

"No problem, mind if I come in?" he asked curiously. I nodded and let him in.

"Edward!" Alice squealed and threw her arms around him. If I didn't know any better I'd think they had a relationship. I heard her whisper faintly in his ear.

"She's still here."

My head snapped over and my eyes pin pointed directly with hers.

"No she's not." I whispered standing up.

"Yes she is!!" Alice shouted and ran over.

"NO she isn't!!" I shouted and felt Alice's hand connect with my face in a slap.

"Yes she is!!" she shouted quietly, fuming with anger. I held my cheek and cried out in pain.

"What the hell Alice!" Edward shouted and Jasper ran down the stairs staring in horror.

"Alice. Go upstairs. Now!!" Jasper shouted.

I was heaving quietly as I thought about the last time I was hit, Ave and Nathan popped into mind and so did the rape. I shuddered and started to violently heave, my chest moving up and down to quickly for the average person or vampire.

"Jasper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried out as he ran over.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward whispered.

"Leave." Jasper hissed.

"No! Liza's my friend and I deserve to know!!" he shouted.

"Leave me alone!!" I screamed.

"Just go." Rosalie whispered coming down the staircase.

"I can't! She's my friend!!!" He shouted, he obviously got to attached.

"BELLA'S RIGHT HERE! SHE'S RIGHT HERE ON EARTH!" I screamed as the heaving accelerated and Jasper just stared wide eyed at me and looked at Edward.

"Can you leave now?"


End file.
